The Day Snake meet KITT
by Adder24
Summary: Solid snake meets K.I.T.T the car from Knightrider with hilarious consaquences


The Day snake met K.I.T.T.

Well I was discussing the knight rider movie with one of my mates and thought how stupid it was and how K.I.T.T sounded gay and a bit thick, so here's my take on the whole thing.

SET THE SCENE sorry about that.

It was a cold misty night in New York; Snake has managed to infiltrate a nearby warehouse that was supposedly a home to drug lords. During his exploration of the warehouse he discovered a car hidden under a blanket of some sort (it was pink), he dragged the blanket off the car, snake walked around the car and then walked round to the front.

Snake: Well I do not believe it

The car snake found was K.I.T.T, who'd thought K.I.T.T even existed. The car noticed snakes presence and his little red light turned on along with that stupid whooing noise it makes.

K.I.T.T: Hello there my name is Kitt and I am an indestructible car.

Snake: Well duh.

Kitt: What is your name?

Snake: call me snake

Kitt: hello snake, I must say that's a rather kinky name you have there.

Snake: What?

Kitt: I said you have a rather Nifty name.

Snake: you'd better had said that.

Just then a guard appeared and saw snake, he yelled to his comrades and a gang of guards had formed.

Snake: Okay Kitt you'd better get me outta here and make it quick

Kitt: I like doing things quick

Snake stared at Kitt and edgily stepped into the car.

Kitt: I hope you have fastened your seatbelt.

Snake: Why?

Kitt: Because I'm not even gonna think about speeding outta this warehouse unless you are wearing your seatbelt.

Snake: All right fine I'll put on the bloody seatbelt.

Snake clicks the seatbelt in place and Kitt began to speed out of the warehouse, knocking over every guard he could, including the one stuck on the loo.

Snake: Why the hell did you do that?

Kitt: He deserved it

Snake: Riigghhtt

Snake stared at Kitt in a confused manner.

Kitt managed to get snake out of the warehouse safely and hid in a dark alleyway (oh how convenient)

Snake: Thanks dude

Kitt: No problem snake, I still think that's a rather kinky name he he

Snake: What did you just say?

Kitt: nothing

Snake: (frowning) hmmmmm

Snake started to walk away from the car until some random person went by and shot him in the left shoulder, this random man ran away while snake lay on the ground in pain.

Kitt: That was an excellent shot I feel.

Snake glares at Kitt

Kitt: Sorry what I was meant to say was oh dear you got shot I must drive you to hospital.

Snake gets up and walks over to Kitt clutching his shoulder.

Snake: just shut up and do it.

Snake steps into Kitt once more

Kitt: Every time you do that it makes me feel special

Snake: Hey you better not be going gay on my ass

Kitt: what is gay?

Snake rolls his eyes

Snake: I'll explain later just get me to the hospital

Kitt: are you wearing your seatbelt snake?

Snake: JUST GET ME TO THE GOD DAMN HOSPITAL

Kitt: Okay don't throw a tantrum.

Snake hits Kitts's dashboard

Kitt: Right that's it, ABUSE THIS MAN IS GIVING ME ABUSE!

Snake: (Whining) will you please just take me to the hospital

Kitt: Pretty please?

Snake: **"**sigh**"** pretty please?

Kitt: With a cherry on top?

Snake: yes Kitt with a cherry on top.

Kitt: and sprinkles?

Snake: If you had not already noticed Kitt, IM DYING HERE

Kitt: Really?

Snake: YES GOD DAMN IT!

Kitt starts his motor and heads in the direction of the nearest hospital, he goes through several speed cameras and sets each individual one off (well that's typical if it was the UK) and he also manages to write off several yellow taxis.

Snake: Kitt just a question, but have you ever heard of the brake pedal?

Kitt: No only I have heard of a handbrake turn, would you like me to demonstrate?

Snake: Err No not really since this is down town Manhattan and it seems quite busy and plus it would be considered DANGEROUS YOU IDIOT!

Kitt: Okay, okay the offer is still there big boy.

Snake: You're really disturbing me right now.

Kitt carries on screaming through the middle of downtown Manhattan and continues to kill over a million yellow taxicabs.

Kitt: Snake it seems your life signs are deteriorating.

Snake slaps his forehead and sighs.

Snake: (sarcastically) well duh I never knew that.

Will Kitt get snake to the hospital in time? Will Snake find a hefty speeding penalty on his front door the next day? And will Kitt ever shut up (it don't seem he will soz guys) Find out next time.


End file.
